


gonna take a bit of work

by splatticus



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splatticus/pseuds/splatticus
Summary: A post-injury conversation. Auston at least gets something from this crap night.





	gonna take a bit of work

**Author's Note:**

> This hurt/comfort fic references an Auston Matthews injury from February 2018. A fic response that's over six months late, but who's counting, really?
> 
> Based on the #4 prompt on this [Kisses Meme on Tumblr](https://sean-moneyhands.tumblr.com/post/178379946527/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a): A kiss where it hurts.
> 
> Title from "Work" by Charlotte Day Wilson.

"Okay, Matthews, on your stomach. I wanna see it."

From his less than comfortable position on the bed, Auston looks up from his phone and gives William a sardonic look. "You gotta buy me dinner for that, at least. Come on, babe."

"You’re such a jerk," William says, giggling as he crosses the threshold of Auston’s bedroom. He’s changed out of his game day suit so he must’ve gone home before coming over, and his hair is still damp. The ends brush against Auston’s cheek when William bends over and gives him a kiss. "What did they tell you? Two games?"

He shrugs, not trusting himself to speak. He's barely talked since they hustled him out of the arena, after declaring that he isn't even staying around for the final five minutes of the game. He's only responded to the low, encouraging voices of the team attendants, and Babcock telling him in his own terse way to rest up.

Part of Auston is worried that once he opens his mouth and starts saying words, he’s gonna whip up a tornado of bitterness and anger and frustration. The second injury of the season, and from a freak play at the end of the third period when the game was already in the bag. What utter bullshit. But he doesn’t want to unload all that on William, who doesn’t deserve that, who’s looking down at him with kind, worried eyes.

So Auston does what he knows will make him feel better anyway–he puts his hand on William’s hip and urges him onto the bed, ignoring the slight twinge as a he strains up to capture soft, soft lips. William goes easily, tilting sideways and taking Auston with him. He ends up on his back, with Auston draped over him to take some weight off his injured shoulder. His fingers skim across the length of Auston’s naked torso, running up to his shoulder to trace the edges of the icepack still taped to him. But William’s touch becomes firmer and more desperate as Auston proceeds to lick deeply into his mouth, running his tongue against his teeth.

"I’m gonna tell the boys not to worry about you," William murmurs when they pull away for a shared, tremulous breath. “You feel like you’re in perfect mid-season form to me.”

Auston rolls his eyes at that, but he can’t deny the shiver of warmth running through him as he stares at William's impossibly blue eyes. They make out for a while, until Willy slides out from under him, urging him to lie fully on his stomach. Auston wants to continue protesting, but--

“Come on, let me see if we need to replace the ice packs.”

It feels weirdly vulnerable, this position, even in the face of everything else he and Willy have done together. Having the fullness of William’s attention when can’t look back himself. The unspoken questions about how Auston’s condition will be affecting both of their seasons.

William must have finally seen the extent of the bruising, because he makes a sound like he’s sucking in air through his teeth.

"Yeah," Auston mumbles bitterly against the pillow. Waiting around at home as they go on the road trip is gonna fucking blow. "Tell me how you really feel."

The first touch of William’s lips against his shoulder causes him to jolt, goosebumps running down the length of his back. The kiss doesn’t feel hesitant at all, warm and firm and lightly sucking against Auston’s hypersensitive skin. Auston makes a low, desperate sound without meaning to. The kisses trail downwards, tracing the ache that he’s been trying to ignore all night. A hint of teeth, nothing too painful, but without any hesitation. Like William knows how much he can take.

Auston isn't sure if he’s imagining it, if William really is trying to tell him something. All he knows is that this is what they do, talk with their bodies, always aware where they are. How close they are to each other.

"You’ll be destroying worlds in no time, I’m sure of it," William whispers against the skin.

When William moves back up to kiss him in the mouth again, the tip of his nose is cold from touching the ice pack. Auston pulls him close to warm him up.

*


End file.
